Discharge
Discharge is the twelfth episode of Gundam Build Fighters . Synopsis During the second period of the World Tournament, all the players must compete in a Battle Royal elimination match. In the middle of the fighting, the battle is interrupted by the sudden appearance of a giant Mega Size Gunpla which belongs to none of the participating players. The other Gunpla have no way to deal with its overwhelming firepower, and since it isn't related to the tournament, most of the players try to avoid fighting it. But Reiji, on the other hand, boldly challenges the giant Gunpla. His seemingly reckless fighting spirit is backed up by the Star Build Strike, the new Gunpla that Sei has built. To win the fight, Sei activates the Discharge System installed in the Star Build Strike. Plot A fully-armed Mega Size Zaku II is activated into the battlefield by Baker on orders from the Chairman. It's mission: To destroy Star Build Strike and prevent Reiji from moving forward in the tournament. As it is a survival battle, most of the contestants clear out of the area rather than risk their standing against the titanic Zaku. Meanwhile Reiji has trouble evading the Zaku, which singles out the Star Build Strike after destroying the Gundam X Maoh's Satellite Cannon. Kawaguchi is shocked that such a level of interference was set in motion by PPSE, he decides to engage the Large Scale Gunpla butAlan orders him to focus on the tournament, forcing him to not to engage. Not having much choice in the matter as the Zaku is specifically targeting them, Reiji and Sei engage the titan, with Mao and Fellini agreeing to assist the Star Build Strike. This troubles Nils Nielsen, who believes the three are wasting resources and risking showing their techniques by engaging in a fight whose defeat shall not aid them in completing the stage. Mr. Ral, who arrived late to the event, states that this was an option taken by the four gunpla battlers because they are fighters. Meanwhile at the VIP Cabin, the Chairman tries to find more info about Reiji. He mentions Arian, a Nation Reiji claimed to come from, and fears that Reiji is it's Prince, albeit slightly older than he remembered. He is also under the impression that Reiji might have means and reason to confront him. At the same time he doubts that Reiji could be the Prince. The three gundams manage to destroy the Zaku's head with concentrated fire, but it does not deactivate the gundam. Reiji is determined to destroy it, even at the cost of showing one of their Trump Cards, the Rifle mode of the Discharge System. While Sei and Reiji charge the rifle cannon for Discharge. Fellini and Mao intercept attacks on the Star Build Strike. Fellini and Mao almost get destroyed by two missiles, but Nils intercepts the attack with his sword. As Reiji gets ready to fire the system, the Zaku pulls out its bazooka. However before it can be launched, a third beam affects the ground beneath the Zaku, making it lose its balance. Reiji fires the Discharge hitting the Zaku with multiple hot beams and causing it to explode to thunderous applause from the audience. Shortly after this the Round is terminated, as the required number of contestants had been eliminated. Mr. Ral wonders why the PPSE Issued "surprise" in the round had targeted Reiji and Sei. Meanwhile, The Star Build Strike, Gundam X Maoh and Ricardo's Wing have taken considerable damage, including the loss of the strike's Shield and the X Satellite Cannon, but both Sei and Mao have spare parts and believe the damage can easily be restored overnight. Kawaguchi confronts the Chairman and Baker and demands them not to pull any further tricks during their tournament. He then meets Alan, who tells him he knows that Yuki had used the Kampfer's Sniper Riffle to fire the beam that made the Zaku miss. To which Yuki replies he wishes to fight his opponent at it's best. Regardless of Yuki's threat, The Chairman moves ahead to have Reiji eliminated by rigging the matches so that Luang Dallara fights Reiji in the third round. Possibly because he believes Dallara capable of destroying the Star Build Strike after damaging it during the second round. Sei works on the repairs to the Strike and asks Reiji to go and buy both of them some food, having giving up on trying to keep him in the hotel. He is aware that not only Luang, but possibly severall other contestants are now aware of the Discharge system Speed and Riffle modes, that said, there is a third mode they are yet to reveal. At about the same time Fellini confronts Nils and thanks him for the assistance, Nils says it was something he did out of learning how the Discharge would operate, then proceeds to explain it. Nonetheless Fellini believes Nils has got a small taste of the great emotions behind being a gunpla pilot. Reiji leaves the hotel to buy food, and meets Aila who gives him several meat buns in return for the money he gave her after stealing her own bun. Reiji refuses the buns as they are cold, Aila having waited for him for some time after buying them, but Aila tries to force him to accept the gift out of a need to have no debts with anyone. Some passerby thugs taunt them as lovers and specifically bother Aila by demeaning her, causing her to fight them. Reiji prevents her from going into the fight and decides to engage the thugs himself, and while he was apparently successful in driving them away, it came at the cost of having his right hand and arm damaged by a baseball bat one of the thugs carried. Featured Mobile Weapons Main *GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam *GX-9999 Gundam X Maoh *NMX-004 Qubeley Papillon *PPMS-1M Kämpfer Amazing *XXXG-01Wf Wing Gundam Fenice *侍ノ弐 Sengoku Astray Gundam Others *MS-06 Zaku II (Mega Size Version) *LM111E03 Gunblaster *MSM-03C Hygogg *UMF-5 ZnO *GF13-066NO Nether Gundam Trivia *Nils compares the Star Build Strike Gundam vs. Mega Size Model Zaku II battle to Don Quixote fighting a windmill. The Nether Gundam from Mobile Fighter G Gundam is used as the windmill in the imaginary scene. *The next episode preview tagline: ("It's scary when coincidences pile up.") echoes the next episode preview from episode 38 of Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ.